1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an automatic sorting machine for sorting and classifying small products, by means of optoelectronic specimen recognition, the machine comprising a vibratory inlet device wherein the products to be sorted are separated; a camera having a beam/light path; a delivery device for conveying the separated products, through the beam/light path; the camera being utilized for optically comprehending each product and for obtaining electronic signals; and means for evaluating the electronic signals for specimen recognition for deviations of the product, for producing an elimination signal, for eliminating defective products and unrecognized products.
2. Discussion of the Background of the Invention and Material Information
Such automatic sorting machines have become known in a myriad of embodiments and generally utilize so-called optoelectronic specimen recognition of the product. Such automatic sorting machines are utilized in the pharmaceutical and confectionery industries in order to make a good/bad determination or report of manufactured products. It is known to arrange these products in a vibratory feeder and feed same, via a delivery device, to an optical recognition device.
It is also known to construct the feeding device as a conveyor and to convey the products through the beam/light path of a CCD-camera. The camera comprehends the offered product and, from the signal of the CCD-matrix, a specimen recognition is accomplished in the manner that unacceptable form and color embodiments of the product cause the formation of an elimination signal which so controls the conveying apparatus that the recognized and classified product is selectively, depending upon the result of the classification, conveyed to differing elimination or exit tracks where acceptable products are separated from unacceptable products.
These known automatic sorting machines have the disadvantage of having but a relatively slow working speed or velocity since the analysis or evaluation of the picture, recognized by the camera with the aid of electronic specimen recognition programs, involves substantial difficulties which in turn cause relatively long processing times. It is known to examine the products with a plurality of cameras from all sides thereof, whereby the cameras are fixed and the products are not rotated. This however has the disadvantage that the cameras also encompass the transition regions of the product which in turn are superimposed with light reflexes and light colors, so that the evaluation in these regions is not optimized.
Up to now it was not known to faultlessly recognize color, geometry, differing surface characteristics and deviations of desired predetermined properties.
The task or object of this invention is therefore to further develop automatic sorting machines of the previously described type so that, at a substantially greater processing speed, the shape of the product can be recognized from all sides thereof; can be classified; and that a definite color determination can be made.